1. Field
The information disclosed in this patent relates to a cellular phone docking station that may charge a cellular phone and automatically retrieve a current record of a cell phone's internal phone book for storage.
2. Background Information
A cellular telephone (mobile telephone) is a long-range, portable electronic device for personal telecommunications over long distances. In addition to the standard voice function of a telephone, current mobile phones can support many additional services such as Short Message Service (SMS) for text messaging, email, packet switching for access to the Internet, and Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) to send and receive photos and video. Most current mobile phones connect to a cellular network of base stations (cell sites), which is in turn interconnected to the public switched telephone network (PSTN), with an exception being satellite phones.
Because of their small size, cellular telephones are carried by individuals over other electronic devices such as a personal organizer, day planner, and personal planner. The cellular telephone industry encourages this by providing many features that overlap personal organizers. Cellular phones may operate as a calendar, address book, notebooks, and a host of other memory utilizing functions. Although important information may be safely stored within the memory of a cellular phone, if that cellular phone is lost, that important information may be lost with it. Thus, there is a need to backup data in a cellular phone to guard against data loss with the loss of a cellular phone.